


The Holiday Project

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, UtaPri Secret Santa 2020, Utapri Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Multi chapter exchange for the IG secret santa 2020. Dedicated to m0achin and organized by kotobu.queen!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Nagi entered the meeting room, ruffled from the chilly winds that had bombarded him outside. He took any excuse to wear layers and cute oversized sweaters, but a _snowstorm_ was anything but fashionable. 

"Ah, so we can begin," a cool voice said. 

Nagi bristled. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," he replied testily, before eyeing over his subunit. He was to work with different members of STARISH and Quartet Night once more. 

"Let's get right into it then," a second boy said, probably trying to sound to the point, but barely containing his energy. "Have any of you thought of what you guys want out of the new song?" 

"I have," another cooler voice, deeper. "As for the lyrics, I think it's pretty obvious we're going with a holiday themed song. But what if--" 

And so they did. Jumped right into it. Nagi was mildly surprised. He'd worked with Syo before for Maji Love Kingdom, but Ai and Masato's direct natures worked well with his. 

He sat down and felt he should feel out of sorts, but it was easy enough to interject into the conversation. "No, no. We need to think bigger! Every new song we make has to be better than the last!"

The general theme was easy enough. A simply holiday song. They weren't going to do a cover or anything like that and they'd decided not to take too much inspiration from other typical holiday songs as well. 

"I think we should try more harmonies," Syo suggested, and they all seemed to like the idea. 

"We already know you and Nagi sound good together, so we can start there," said Masato. 

"Actually," Ai added, "from Beautiful Love, we know that the three of us work well anyway. So that needn't be our only option." 

"True," Nagi agreed absently and the others stopped a moment. Without thinking, he continued, "the energy in Syo's voice complimented the smoother tones the two of you had. It'd be nice enough splitting us that way, but it might be more interesting if-- what?" 

After a moment, Masato admitted, "I didn't think you'd listened to our music prior to working with us, to be honest."

Nagi huffed, "of course I study the competition!" 

"Competition," Syo replied, and his dumb knowing smirk made Nagi want to hit him. 

"Even then, I was captivated by Nanami's music," Ai said, almost wistful and the other two nodded. 

"ANYWAY," Nagi cut in. They could daydream about Nanami later, they had work to do. "It might be more interesting if we changed up the harmonies."

"What do you mean?" Asked Syo. 

"Well," Nagi stopped, wondering if the thought had been stupid. Usually you kept the harmonies between verses, and it had been a passing thought--

"Well?" Masato prodded. 

Nagi felt his cheeks puff and he preemptively got defensive. "I thought maybe the first verse we could go with the more obvious harmonies. Me and Syo, you and Ai. Have recurring lines but with different pairs."

Surprisingly, Masato's eyes lit up, "that could be interesting."

Nagi strained for a hint of condescension, but he knew it wouldn't be there. Still. He wasn't accustomed to people outside of HEAVENS taking the ideas of a 15 year old with more than a grain of salt. 

But to his surprise, they talked extensively about the idea, even coming up with lines and possible slight changes with each verse. Frankly, Nagi was a bit surprised they'd taken to it and taken it this far. 

"We should still keep our options open," Nagi cut in eventually. 

Syo grinned, "I don't know, I really like this idea."

"It has a lot of potential," added Ai. 

Masato only nodded his agreement, but Nagi still felt a slight flush warm his cheeks. "Okay," was all he could mutter.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few hours later, Nanami poked her head in to check their progress. They ran the idea by her and the four of them distinctly saw her eyes light up. "Do you by chance have an idea of what order the harmonies will go?" She asked. 

"Nagi and Syo first, then Masato and I," Ai replied. 

"The next verse Masato and Nagi will go, Nagi taking up my part from the first," Syo added. This felt like it was too easy, Nagi thought. And dammit, Syo seemed to notice as he stopped, "unless you're still unsure?"

Nagi bit his lip, but he couldn't quite tell--

"It does seem a bit too... I don't know what the word for it is," Masato cut in. He thought for a moment, looking over the notes they'd taken. "A bit too simple?" And suddenly Nagi placed it. But Masato continued, "yes. See? Nagi takes up your part, you take up Ai's from the first-- we just reassign the rolls in a rotation."

Nagi shrugged, "it's not _bad_ ,"

"But it could be better," Ai finished, his eyes narrowing at the page. 

"What if each of you kept a certain line instead?" Nanami suggested. 

Nagi hummed for a moment, nodded, "yeah... I think I like that better." And so Nanami was pulled into it. 

It took a shockingly short amount of time to finalize their idea. Nagi swore it had to be some kind of record. They'd polish things up, of course, but the skeleton for the song was done in a single session. 


	2. Chapter 2

Syo had been flush with excitement after that meeting and couldn't wait to hear the song Nanami came up with for them. It came in record time and they met back in the meeting room to discuss lyrics. There, however, the moment caught. 

They'd been there for twice as long as the first meeting, and they had nothing but a few tenuous ideas. 

"The lights, the cheer," Nagi repeated the line for what felt like the millionth time.

"The glowing end of the year," Syo repeated, spinning the line slightly differently, but he shook his head. 

"Maybe we should just scrap the line," Nagi moaned. As they'd done most of the others. It was frustratingly slow work. 

"Let's take a break," Masato suggested, "clear our heads a bit." 

Syo could see Nagi was just as hesitant as he was, but Ai nodded, "it's probably for the best." 

Syo sighed. "If we had more time, I'd say let's go walk down a few blocks, they have a Christmas in the park all set up and it might give us some inspiration but--"

They all sighed this time. Not only would that be irresponsible, but they had to be working, not taking the evening off. 

"Don't remind me," Nagi slumped in his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly," I still haven't gotten to go to one of those. 

The others stopped. "Wait," Syo asked. "You've never been to a Christmas in the park with HEAVENS?" STARISH always tried to catch one or something like it together every year, and he knew Reiji had all but dragged Quartet Night about a week ago when they'd wrapped their last project. 

Nagi shook his head, "I know, I know, poor kid never got to enjoy Christmas-- that's why the others in particular wanted to take me." 

Ai looked curiously around, "I think maybe we could take a break, use it as an inspirational outing for this session." 

Nagi laughed, "we're ditching work to go to a holiday themed pop up carnival?" 

"Sounds good to me," Syo grinned. 

Masato thought a moment, then said, "and if I'm not mistaken, Ringo should still be available to arrange it. I don't think he'd mind."

"So last second?" Nagi asked skeptically. 

"Already texting him," Syo replied, feeling his grin broadening.

"Kira really wanted HEAVENS to take me, he will kill you," Nagi replied dryly, but Syo could see the almost excited gleam in his eyes. 

He glanced at Masato, who had a bemused smirk. "You tell him then that he was too slow," and Syo had to laugh as Masato grabbed his coat, then tossed Nagi's to the youngest, "come on, I have been craving a peppermint latte since this morning."

Syo couldn't hold back a laugh at that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Coffee in hand, Masato had to admit there really was a sort of magic to the holidays. Nagi had goaded Syo into trying out one of the carnival games that were clearly rigged, but the two seemed to be having fun nonetheless. "You should give it a shot," he said, nudging Ai. He must've said it a bit too loudly, because Syo turned with exasperation, "I got it this time just watch!" But, to no avail. Nagi roared with laughter and Syo groaned but Masato could tell he was still having a good time. 

"One more time," Syo declared and kept at it, but Masato's eyes caught on Nagi who was looking at an overstuffed teddy bear nearly as tall as he was. He knew they could probably buy one for way cheaper, but it was all in the fun of the little carnival. 

"Hold on, hold on," Masato cut in, "let Ai take a turn."

Ai rolled his eyes but obliging stepped forward, Syo taking a step back for him. Ai eyed the game critically, as if calculation the angles, but it was pointless. Ai did his best, but alas, no dice. Nagi moaned disappointment again but Ai simply shrugged. "One more, one more!" Syo called and Nagi begged once more too. 

To Masato's surprise, the person running the stand met Syo's eyes and Syo winked back at them. With a subtle motion, they fidled with something Masato couldn't see, and when Ai tried again, there was a distinctive ding. 

Nagi jumped up and down in excitement, and Ai looked surprised but oddly pleased. When the worker asked what Ai wanted, he turned to Nagi, who seemed almost sheepish, then pointed at the bear. His face glowed as he hefted its weight, and they thanked the worker and moved on. 

Syo pointed out some food stalls and the warm sweets were an easy enough lure. As the other two went ahead, Masato caught Syo's sleeve, a silent question in a raised brow and a nod back to the game stall. 

Syo shrugged, "I knew them and let them have their fun," he laughed.

"So that was all staged?" He asked.

Syo shrugged, "I guess, but it was all for fun, and besides," he grinned, "I got to see a friend, we're here to have fun and, unless I'm much mistaken, it's working." He nodded back to the other two, Ai was waving them to hurry along but Nagi, it seemed, was lost in thought. 

As they waited for their snacks, Nagi perked up, "I think I have a few lines," he said sounding a bit surprised. He hummed the melody, then sung the words quiet so only they could hear. 

Syo grinned, adding another line as if it was a song they all already knew but had somehow forgotten and were only just now remembering. 

Masato himself added a few more lines and, to his surprise, Ai picked up his last word and launched into his own part, already taking his phone out to note the lines. 

Masato met Syo's eyes, the latter couldn't seem to stop grinning. 


	4. Chapter 4

The final song was written, the composition complete. All they had to do now was get into the studio and record. Ai wasn't surprised at the welling feeling of excitement, he'd come to expect it with each new song. 

They met up beforehand to grab some peppermint coffee, and Masato waved off Nagi's warning that Kira would scold him for being wired or dead tired later, depending on how long the caffine lasted. Syo also apparently had the huge bear in tow, Nagi for some reason having asked him to keep it for a time. 

The studio was warm and bright with decorations, and Ai had the melody in his mind even more clearly than the Christmas music playing gently in the common areas and halls. They were set and ready to go, they'd done their individual parts earlier in the week, now all the needed to be recorded were he harmonies. 

As the music played in his headphones, Ai took a moment to study the others. Nagi's eyes closed, a smile about his lips. Syo had that energized glint in his eyes as he took a breath, he and Nagi starting their part. His eyes caught with Masato's, who gave him a bright smile that Ai found himself returning, still more reserved but less so than usual. 

He took a breath as Nagi and Syo finished, and felt the last few weeks pour out as his voice filled the room, Masato's with it. It was warm, he could still taste the peppermint, remember the almost embarrassed warmth as he'd won that bear, sitting just outside, for Nagi. His smile brightened as they sang. 

Apparently, Nagi intended to wrap the bear up as a Christmas gift for one of the other HEAVENS members and had asked Syo to help wrap it. The thing was so big and unruly though, that Masato had offered to help as well. Standing in the cooridor, something came over Ai and he found himself asking, "would another pair of hands be of any help?" 

For some reason, Syo and Masato shared a smile. "Yes! Please!" Nagi all but cried with a huff. Ai couldn't help himself but laugh with them. 


End file.
